The Menune Project Wiki
Welcome to the The Menune Project Wiki The Menune Project is a video game project currently in very early stages, currently as a WC3 campaign/mod. Menune is the brainchild of a few people and is very much a passion project for all of us involved. For anyone looking around, we hope our world interests you somewhat! An Introduction to Menune This page should be used as an introduction to learning about Menune, make sure to click on any working links to learn more! As a world, Menune is high-fantasy and medieval-based. As a game, it's currently just a series of in-progress campaign mods for Warcraft 3, although it is planned to be a standalone ARPG game in the (hopefully not-so-distant) future! For more information of the world of Menune itself, click here. There are many different lands and races across the face of Menune. The lands of Menune range from massive, frozen ice-wastes to vast, barren deserts, lush jungle forests and mighty, towering mountains. The races of Menune are extremely diverse, such as the stoic Dwarves, this race of short and strong people live within their massive underground cities on the continent of Dwemalar. There are also the elusive Karakassi, a mysterious race of cat-people that live on a small island off the coast of Karalas. The Races of Menune: * Humans * Dwarves * Elves * Orcs * Goblins * Goataari * Karakassi * Abyssal * Tideborn * Arachnaar * Dragons The Continents of Menune: * Narador * Dwemalar * Karalas * Kol-Daar-Tol * The Wyrmakk Isles * Dragorrock * Otrisea Key Characters: * Dragon Lord Vesolath * Emperor Sunborne * High King Highbeard * Sorcerer-King Cenrad * Hetzudoxiel * Empress Lilithene * Saint Valaerian * Xerxulaz * Danteleon * Emperor Velekh * Silav Vede * Gaelrath Eswathon * Emperor Ardwen * Wethzad the Unforgiving Timeline The world of Menune has been through a massive amount of different events since it's creation. The following is a timeline of various recorded major events, sorted into 'ages' recorded by the people of Narador: The Age of Legends * Temporal Anomaly (WIP) - An ancient Worldgate, long forgotten, awakens in a blinding flash of light. The first group of Elves emerge into the world amidst a terrible war between the Dragons and the Arachnaar. Seeking refuge, they descend into bleak depths of Kor'Agul. ~Approx. 4500 years ago. * Fall of the Arachnaar - The Arachnaar race is driven into hiding, following a war against the Dragons of Menune. ~Approx. 4000 years ago. * The Sundering of Kol-Daar-Tol - The continent of Dwemalar is seperated from the mainland of Kol-Daar-Tol following a devastating war between the Dwarves and Orcs. ~Approx. 3600 years ago. * The Birth of Humanity - The young humans of Narador are gifted the knowledge of magic from the dragons of the Wyrmakk Isles. ~Approx. 3500 years ago. * The Rise of Dwemalar - The Dwarves complete the construction of their new capital city of Goldmountain after recovering from the sundering of Kol-Daar-Tol centuries ago. ~Approx. 3500 years ago. * Exodus of the Orcs - A large group of Orcish tribes sails away from Kol-Daar-Tol in an attempt to discover more hospitable land for their people, eventually establishing a foothold on the island of Dragorrock. ~Approx. 3300 years ago. * Cenrad's Rise - The powerful mage Cenrad establishes the land of Cendall on Narador, declaring himself the 'Sorcerer King'. ~Approx. 3200 years ago. * Arrival of the Elves - The Elves first step foot on Menune after fleeing from their original homeworld and establish a foothold on the continent of Karalas. ~Approx. 3000 years ago. The Age of Glory * Ascension of the Death God - Hetzudoxiel dethrones his master Azeoziel, becoming the Demon Lord of Undeath. ~Approx. 3000 years ago. * Cenrad's Ruin - Following the uncontrolled use of magic in Cendall, a massive explosion destroys a large area of land in Cendall, killing thousands, including the supposed 'immortal' Sorcerer King Cenrad. ~Approx. 2500 years ago. * The Fangfall War - The Elves drive the Karakassi off the mainland of Karalas, claiming the continent for themselves and establishing the city of Zen'Solari. ~Approx. 2500 years ago. * Triumph of the High-King - King Highbeard of Goldmountain ascends to become the High King of Dwemalar following a war between rival dwarf clans of Golgonaar and Obsidaar. ~Approx. 2500 years ago. * Evolution of the Elves - The effects of this new world causes the Elves to evolve into three seperate races (Sun, Dark and Snow Elves). The Cities of Khor'Daluur and Zan'Lunari are also founded. ~Approx. 2000 years ago. * Rise of the Chalois Empire - The mighty Chalois Empire is formed on Narador, uniting humanity under one banner. ~Approx. 1900 years ago. * The Empress' Decree - Empress Lilithene of Chalois establishes the Church of the Light in the Northern Highlands, making worship of the light the official religion of the Empire. ~Approx. 1800 years ago. * The Mystery of Dwo'Marek - The Dwarven City of Dwo'Marek is mysteriously destroyed, abandoned and declared a cursed city. ~Approx. 1700 years ago. * The Lord of War - The Demon Lord Xerxulaz contacts the Orcs of Dragorrock and offers them the power to claim more lands for their people, binding them to his service. ~Approx. 1500 years ago. * The Talisman of Banishment - Bishop-Patriarch Valaerian issues the creation of the Talisman of Banishment, a magical relic that is used to prevent the passage of exceptionally powerful demons into the world of Menune. The Talisman is ritualistically split into several shards that are hidden across the world by the followers of the light in order to keep it safe. ~Approx. 1300 years ago. * Fall of the Dark Elves - The First Dark Elf Emperor of Karalas starts a war against the other Elves and damns his own people to the service of the Demon Lord Danteleon. ~Approx. 1100 years ago. The Age of Strife * Birth of the Brotherhood - Lord Kormac Tyberius establishes the Brotherhood of the Light in Cendall under orders from the new Bishop Patriarch. Soon after, Tyberius declares the Brotherhood independent from the Church, following a period of tension between him and the Bishop Patriarch. ~Approx. 1000 years ago. * Yadraziel's Fall - The Demon Lord Hetzudoxiel orders an invasion of Narador lead by his most trusted and powerful general; Yadraziel. The invasion is a devastatingly brutal one but ultimately ends in defeat for Yadraziel at the hands of Lord Kormac Tyberius. However, the Demon still lived, so was enchained in a magical prison hidden beneath the lands of Cendall. ~Approx. 980 years ago. * Collapse of the Chalois Empire - The island nation of Noxxara secedes from the Empire, sparking a continent-wide war for independence and eventually the collapse of the Empire. ~Approx. 500 years ago. * Return of the Horde - The Demon Lord Xerxulaz commands his Orcish minions from Dragorrock to attack Dwemalar, eventually establishing the Direhold. ~Approx. 300 years ago. * The Gaelrath Insurrection - The Dark Elf Gaelrath leads a rebellion against Karalas in an attempt to regain equality for his people. ~Approx. 100 years ago. * The Otrisea Expedition - Chalois sends an expedition to the mysterious land of Otrisea in an attempt to claim new land to reforge their once glorious empire. ~Approx. 50 years ago. * The Fall of Kal'Rugosh - An army of undead swarms through the Dwarven city of Kal'Rugosh, causing it to be almost completely abandoned. ~Approx. 50 years ago. * Rebirth of the First Lich - The Followers of the First successfully execute a plan to revive their ancient master; Wethzad the Unforgiving. ~1 Year Ago * Wrath of the Dragon - The Dragon Lord Vesolath is defeated following his invasion of Cendall, by the Dragonblood Mage Lucian Belerius and his companions, heralding the end of the Age of Strife. ~Present Day Just the Beginning... There is still much, much more to learn about the world of Menune! Check out the following pages to continue your journey into our world: * Campaigns * The Magic of Menune * Deities * Organizations Latest activity Category:Browse